


Hold Me Down and Hold Me Tightly

by Slow_Burn_Sally



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Dominance, Fluff, Kink, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Submission, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-31 03:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slow_Burn_Sally/pseuds/Slow_Burn_Sally
Summary: This was a fun one shot I wrote on a whim, centered around the statue in Crowley's flat of the angel and demon wrestling. I thought it would be fun if Crowley and Aziraphale ended up debating who would win in a wrestling match between good and evil and Crowley suggests they try it in real life, just to prove a point. Things get very kinky, very quickly... of course.A gold star to anyone who recognizes the Spaceballs quote :)





	Hold Me Down and Hold Me Tightly

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one shot I wrote on a whim, centered around the statue in Crowley's flat of the angel and demon wrestling. I thought it would be fun if Crowley and Aziraphale ended up debating who would win in a wrestling match between good and evil and Crowley suggests they try it in real life, just to prove a point. Things get very kinky, very quickly... of course. 
> 
> A gold star to anyone who recognizes the Spaceballs quote :)

“Yes, I can see that it’s two angels” Aziraphale replied, his pulse starting to beat a bit faster as he stood in front of Crowley’s very detailed, very... sensual looking statue, prominently displayed along a side wall of his austere flat. “They have wings. It’s not a subtle representation.. What I was more wondering was… what they were, erm.. doing together?” He felt his face grow hot and glanced down at his shiny, old fashioned shoes, not wanting to look at Crowley, where he lounged, boneless, across his black leather couch nearby. 

“What it is you _ think _ they’re doing angel?” Crowley’s voice held a note of gentle mockery. He was poking fun at Aziraphale. Testing Aziraphale’s carefully constructed boundaries by getting him to say inappropriate things (cursing, taking the Lord’s name in vain, admitting to feelings of envy or greed - this last usually involving pastries of some kind). It was a game Crowley often played with him, and not one Aziraphale disliked. In fact, He found it thrilling to let Crowley gently pull these decidedly unangelic things out of him, using hints and subtle questions. 

Tonight though, he hadn’t quite felt like playing along. “I’m.. not quite sure. Fighting? Wrestling? Didn’t you say it was supposed to be some sort of representation of the.. erm, battle between good and evil?”

“Yeah. And evil’s winning. You can tell, because the demon is on top.”

Aziraphale ignored that very blatant nudge and peered closer at the sculpture. He supposed that the demon ‘on top’ as it were (if that’s indeed what the figure represented) had darker wings than the other winged, mostly nude male figure posed beneath him. “What makes you think he’s a demon? Other than the fact that his wings are dark… like yours” he added, looking back at Crowley, an inquisitive lift to his brow. 

“Well now” Crowley said as he pulled himself up from the couch and walked over to Aziraphale. Sauntered rather. Crowley never walked anywhere when he could swing his hips back and forth like a pendulum and let his sharp shoulders cut through the air in the most dramatic way possible. Pure, demonic showmanship. Still, it worked wonders on Aziraphale, who couldn’t seem to drag his eyes away from Crowley’s hips and legs. 

The demon sauntered over and stood next to Aziraphle, so that now they were both regarding the statue, as if standing side by side in a museum. Crowley made a show of peering at the statue for a moment, his yellow eyes squinting. He stepped up closer and cocked his head quizzically.

“They’re definitely...wrestling.” he pronounced after another minute’s scrutiny. “Wrestling over the state of the world I’d say. The one on the bottom.. The clear _ loser,_” he said this while looking pointedly at Aziraphale “is a representation of the forces of good.. Of Heaven. And the one on top of him. In the _ dominant _ position is definitely a demon, representative of the forces of evil, of Hell. He clearly has the other chap pinned.”

“Yes, I suppose he does,” Aziraphale replied, unaccountably hot under the collar at Crowley’s description of the demon (who was most definitely _ not _ Crowley) describing the dominant way he was pinning down the angel (who was most definitely _ not _ Aziraphale). “But that doesn’t mean the fight is won necessarily. This is just a photomicrograph, a moment frozen in time. The angel could still turn the tables and win.”

Crowley shot an indulgent, more than a little bit condescending look in Aziraphale’s direction. “Sure. Sure he could angel. Sure he could. And for the record, here in the twenty first century, it’s called a _ photograph_. Or a photo. Or a picture. No one’s said “photomicrograph” for a hundred years.”

“Fine then. A _ photograph_. But the point is, we don’t know how the fight ended up. The angel could have rallied.”

“Probably not.” Crowley remarked simply

“You can’t know that Crowley.”

“Yah. I can. Evil will always triumph over good, because good is dumb.”

“It is _ not _ Crowley! Good is.. Well it’s _ good_, and it _ will _ triumph over evil for that very reason, Because good always prevails.” That statement, while strident and heartfelt, didn’t really have any oomph behind it, and didn’t make any logical sense. It was sort of cyclical as far as statements went, so Aziraphale threw in “And besides, good has _ God _ on its side.” he finished, feeling pleased with himself for one upping Crowley. 

“Yeah, of course. But have you _ seen _ Satan on a bad day? Bloody terrifying. I’m certain he could give God a run for her money.”

“Really Crowley! That’s blasphemy” Aziraphale was only half scandalized at the demon’s off handed comments about Satan besting the Almighty. This was a sort of running gag between them that took many different forms. Competing over the souls of humans. Seeing who could thwart each other’s good/evil deeds most imaginatively. Aziraphale would never tell Crowley that he enjoyed it though. 

“Blasphemy my arse.” Crowley replied. “What makes you think the angel could get out of that hold the demon’s got on im. There’s no getting out of that hold. I’ve seen professional wrestling matches. You can’t get out of a hold like that.”

“Professional wrestling?” Aziraphale tried to suppress the tone of utter distaste at Crowley’s reference to something as gauche as professional wrestling. “You’re aware that all that is fakery aren’t you? All those costumes, and the sparkles and the make up. Not a real sport at all.”

“No! Not _ that _ sort of professional wrestling! _ Actual _professional wrestling. Where two blokes in onesies try to pin one another on a mat.” 

Aziraphale didn’t bother correcting Crowley on the fact that “actual professional wrestling” wasn’t referred to as “professional wrestling” and sighed, in a manner he hoped would express just how put upon this whole conversation was making him feel. “Regardless,” he said “I do believe you’re mistaken. A person, or an erm... angel, as the case may be, could easily wriggle his way out of a situation like this and turn the tables on another person.. or demon.. as it were. It’s all a matter of leverage.”

“Leverage huh?” Crowley was looking at him with laughter dancing in his marigold colored eyes. It was a look Aziraphale could always see, even when Crowley wore his dark glasses. A look he’d given Aziraphale when Aziraphale had insisted that guns lent ‘weight to a moral argument’, outside the convent turned team building combat training site a few short months ago. The look said ‘I think you’re an idiot and that amuses me greatly’, and it always got Aziraphale’s goat. 

“Look here!” Aziraphale spat out sullenly. “It’s quite easy to slip out of a hold like that and turn the tables on one’s ... erm... attacker. All you have to do is twist in the opposite direction from where they have your arm pinned, and duck your head.. Just so, and then you can quite easily push them onto their back and climb on top of them. A child could do it. So your insistence that evil will ‘always triumph over good’ is meaningless if you plan on using this statue as proof.” 

Crowley leaned back and regarded Aziraphale with obvious skepticism. “Spent a lot of time competing on university wrestling teams have you?” he asked, eyebrows creeping towards his hairline and a sly grin making its way across his handsome face. 

“Of course not! I simply understand the laws of physics. Well, the ones that can’t be changed with demonic or celestial forces of course.” he quickly amended, knowing that Crowley would surely point out that neither of them had ever been subject to the laws of physics. “I struck up quite a close friendship with Archimedes back in the day, so believe me when I tell you that I know a thing or two about leverage.” He gave a little nod to punctuate his point and let his face settle into an expression of smug satisfaction he happened to know would drive Crowley half up the wall with irritation (like it always did).

To his surprise though, Crowley wasn’t irritated. He instead cocked his narrow hip, leaned back and fixed Aziraphale with an unreadable expression in his gold eyes. “Care to prove your claim angel? Maybe we could make a small wager.”

Aziraphale was slightly taken aback. “Whatever do you mean Crowley?”

“Care to prove your claim that an angel could conceivably turn the tables and win against a demon who has him pinned with his arm behind his back? I mean, you sound perfectly sure of yourself, but there’s really no way to prove it simply by looking at some statue.”

“And how exactly _ would _ we prove such a thing?” Aziraphale was genuinely nonplussed. Crowley’s smile had grown a bit wicked and that usually precipitated something demonic. Not that Aziraphale was always opposed to Crowley’s demonic suggestions. Sometimes they involved drinking large amounts of wine and laughing together with Crowley late into the night.. Something that Aziraphale enjoyed greatly. 

“Come now angel, don’t be dense. I could pin you and you could try to get out of it.” Crowley’s smile was still wicked and confident, but Aziraphale noticed that his cheeks had flushed somewhat. “Loser buys dinner for the next decade?”

Aziraphale felt his own cheeks grow hot at the suggestion. “Oh. Oh well, erm.. I... I” He stammered, unsure of how to respond, as thoughts of Crowley pinning him down danced through his head, and he felt his heart rate increase to a pounding in his ears. “I’m not sure that’s even strictly necessary.”

“Isn’t it though?” Crowley’s grin was wider, showing off his sharp, white incisors in a way that made Aziraphale’s insides shiver. “You seem pretty confident that you’ll win. What with Archimedes being a _ close personal friend _ of yours. It’d be a shame not to prove your claim and establish yourself as the more knowledgeable out of the two of us.”

Aziraphale was torn. The prospect of Crowley touching him, even under the pretense of a wrestling hold to try and prove a point was extremely tempting. Aziraphale wanted Crowley to touch him all the time and the demon rarely did, preferring to keep himself somewhat physically distant from the angel. Aziraphale had wanted to get closer to Crowley for nigh on six thousand years now, but had regularly controlled those urges under threat of immediate punishment from his head office. A precaution that was now unnecessary post Armagedon-that-wasn’t. 

How Crowley felt about Aziraphale, however, remained a mystery. Sometimes the demon seemed solicitous and affectionate, leaning against Aziraphale when they’d had too much to drink, smiling his sharp, white smile at Aziraphale when he was enjoying a particularly good conversation between them. But he never suggested any sort of overt touching. This was a rare opportunity to get closer. 

On the other hand, if Crowley was right, and Aziraphale could not break himself out of the hold depicted in the statue before them, it would give Crowley decades worth of ammunition to gloat and mock Aziraphale. Which was the opposite of what Aziraphale wanted. What he _ truly _ wanted was to wrap Crowley up in his arms and kiss him, and maybe do some other things involving his mouth and Crowley’s body that he didn’t dare think about too much in public. If he couldn’t do _ those things _though, maybe having Crowley pin Aziraphale down by the arm was the best Aziraphale could expect from the demon. Not to mention the fact that Aziraphale rather liked the idea. His body was reacting rather strongly to the mere thought of it. 

“Fine” he said, knowing that his face had probably turned bright pink, like it did whenever he was embarrassed or aroused (he was both). “How do you propose we go about this?”

“Well” Crowley said thoughtfully, looking around his austere flat. “My knees aren’t what they used to be, so I don’t relish the idea of doing this on the floor.”

Aziraphale, looking down at the gleaming, hard wood floors of Crowley’s flat, had to nod in agreement. “How about the couch?” he asked, knowing that Crowley’s large, black leather sofa was at least soft enough to be somewhat comfortable. 

“Not enough room” Crowley replied. He gulped audibly. “How about on the bed?”

Aziraphale’s couldn’t help his voice shooting upwards a couple of octaves as he replied “That could work. It would certainly be comfortable enough.”

“Well… “ Crowley’s voice had taken on a strange, stilted tone “We’ll have to allow for the softness of the mattress to factor into the results... but it could work.” 

“Yes.. It could” Aziraphale replied, suddenly unable to look Crowley in the face. “Erm, shall we?” Both of them took a moment to look at the statue again, in order to make sure where the arms and legs were supposed to go, then Crowley lead Aziraphale down the hallway to his bedroom. Aziraphale’s pulse was racing and his palms were growing damp. He hoped that didn’t serve as a disadvantage when trying to wriggle his way out of being pinned. 

_ Being pinned down by Crowley. _

_ On a bed_. 

When they reached the bedroom, Crowley turned and regarded him, long fingered hands resting on his narrow hips. “You’re maybe not going to like this angel, but the figures in that statue weren’t wearing any clothing. I think if this is going to be a true experiment… we’re going to have to disrobe. Otherwise.. The clothing might be too restrictive.. might get in the way of proving our point.”

Aziraphale tried to respond, but it came out as a high pitched squeaking noise. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Well… if you say so Crowley. That makes sense.” He didn’t point out that they’d already pulled the experiment out of wack entirely by doing it on a bed instead of on the hard floor, which was likely far closer to the conditions they were trying to emulate. But..Crowley had suggested that they both take their clothes off… for accuracy’s sake of course, and Aziraphale wasn’t about to risk him changing his mind. 

They both disrobed, awkwardly and slowly, turning slightly away from each other in a ridiculous parody of trying to afford the other a semblance of privacy. Aziraphale willed his swiftly stiffening erection away with a minor spell so as not to completely embarrass himself. 

Soon they were both naked. Aziraphale had seen Crowley naked a few times before, and the images of the demon’s lithe, lanky form, his rounded buttocks and lovely, long cock were etched into Aziraphale’s brain. But these glimpses had happened hundreds upon hundreds of years ago, back when men were naked around each other more often, back in Rome and Spain and France, in bathhouses and on beaches and in temples, and never when they were alone together in private. He hadn’t seen Crowley’s naked body for a very long time and the sight made him quite glad he’d suppressed his body’s reactions for the time being, otherwise he’d have developed a raging erection. 

It was impossible to tell if Crowley was controlling himself similarly. His cock hung limply between his legs, resting against the soft pillow is his scrotum. Aziraphale ascertained this with a very swift glance, not wanting to be caught staring at Crowley’s crotch. 

“Well.” he said, in a voice he feared shook slightly with nervousness “What’s next?”

“We should climb onto the bed and then figure out how to.. You know… emulate the same hold from the statue.” Crowley’s voice sounded nervous too, though that could just be Aziraphale’s imagination. 

They clambered awkwardly onto Crowley’s large, memory foam mattress, ending up kneeling in front of each other. Naked. Aziraphale was beginning to think he’d gotten himself in over his head as urges to lunge at Crowley and put his hands all over the demon’s silky, long muscled body swarmed his lust addled brain. He doubled down on the celestial controls that kept his cock harmlessly flaccid and swallowed thickly. 

“I think I need to sort of.. Twist your arm behind your back, and get up on one leg…” Crowley said.

“Yes.. rather. And I need to get on one knee and sort of bend over… like so.”

Eventually, after Crowley had gently grabbed Aziraphale wrist and twisted his arm back and put his shoulder into Aziraphale’s back, and Aziraphale had gotten down on his knees and bent down towards the mattress with one leg stretched out for balance, they were reasonably sure they’d affected the same pose as the statue in the other room. 

“I think Crowley,” Aziraphale spoke into the bedspread from where he was kneeling, awkwardly beneath Crowley’s shoulder, “I think that if this is to be a valid experiment, you’ll need to erm… use a bit more force.”

“Oh. Right. Yes.” Crowley increased the pressure of his hold on Aziraphale’s wrist and pressed his shoulder more firmly into Aziraphale’s back, which caused Azirapahle’s thigh muscles to sing deliciously as his legs were spread further apart. “How’s that?” he asked, his voice strained somewhat. 

Aziraphale nodded swiftly “That feels about right,” he managed to say, breathlessly, in a tight voice. He could feel Crowley’s genitals, his soft cock and balls, pressing hotly against the flesh of Aziraphale’s backside in a way that made his breath come faster. He was immediately very glad that Crowley could not easily see his face, for he must have looked very flushed indeed. 

“OK.. good” Crowley said, sounding a bit uncertain. “Now, I suppose.. You.. try to throw me off of you?” 

“Yes.. well.. Alright then.” Aziraphale took a moment to orient his brain to the position of Crowley’s arms and legs and do a quick assessment of his strength compared to Crowley’s relative size, and then he used the one leg he had bent underneath Crowley and gave himself a sharp shove upwards. 

Nothing happened. Well, not _ nothing. _ Crowley grunted softly and his grip on Aziraphale’s wrist tightened slightly, but Aziraphale was still trapped beneath him.

“Oh..so the angel could ‘turn the tables’ could he?” Crowley’s tone was smugness incarnate. He only had a moment to revel in his perceived victory however before Aziraphale straightened out the leg he had bent beneath Crowley, effectively sweeping Crowley’s leg out from under him, causing Crowley to fall flat on top of Aziraphale’s back. Aziraphale took a millisecond to revel in the electrifying feel of Crowley’s naked body pressed fully down the length of his back and buttocks before rolling Crowley under him. Now Aziraphale lay on top of Crowley, pressing the demon’s body into the mattress with the weight of his own, staring up at Crowley’s ceiling. He swiftly rolled away from Crowley just enough to get his hands and knees under him, then pounced on top of the supine demon to straddle him and hold his hands down above his head on the mattress. 

“See!” He crowed, unable to control the swell of triumph he felt over besting Crowley. “I told you it could be done!” Of course now he was straddling Crowley, their pelvises were slotted neatly together, soft cocks pressed up against each other. Crowley was breathless, panting as he gazed up at Aziraphale with wide, yellow eyes, full of an expression that Aziraphale couldn’t quite place. He must have been distracted because Crowley took advantage of the moment’s hesitation to heave his hips upwards and shove Aziraphale off of him, rolling both of them again so that now Crowley was lying on top of Aziraphale. Crowley swiftly grabbed Aziraphale’s wrists and pressed them into the mattress, just as Aziraphale had done to him only seconds prior.

Aziraphale’s breath escaped him in a rush as he found himself suddenly pinned under a naked demon. The feel of Crowley’s silky skin all down the length of Aziraphale’s body made his heart thud loudly in a way that had nothing to do with the physical exertion of their wrestling on the bed. “Ugng,” he grunted breathlessly as he gazed up into Crowley’s fierce, grinning face. He was suddenly extremely aware of every molecule of his body where it was touching Crowley’s. His skin was tingling where their hips were pressed together, the feel of Crowley’s hands on his wrists.. Their chests pressed against each other. He could feel the beating of Crowley’s human heart against his own, and was pleased to feel that it was rapid and strong, like his own pulse. 

His brain was suddenly full of exploding synapses and he could feel his control over his body’s reactions slipping, could feel himself become aroused. Celestial controls over one’s bodily reactions had a way of slipping when one wanted them to, and Aziraphale not so secretly wanted to respond to the feel of Crowley’s body atop his own. 

He was trapped. Trapped by an inability to push Crowley off of him again. Not because he lacked the strength, but because he simply couldn’t summon up the desire to do so. He’d dreamed of lying naked with Crowley on top of him like this for far far too long to do anything to make it stop. 

He grunted and squirmed half heartedly, which only served to rub them together in a way that made his breath catch in his throat. “Oh my. It seems that I’ve been beaten” he said. “You were right all along Crowley. Heh heh. Evil could very well have won the fight after all!” 

Crowley’s look as he gazed down at Aziraphale was one of conflicting emotions. Fear glimmered there, in the saffron depths of Crowley’s eyes, but so did something else. Something heated and full of yearning. The demon looked uncertain as his eyes roamed over Aziraphale’s face, but then he appeared to round a mental corner of some sort.

“I.. I don’t think we can truly say that evil has won until evil has… dominated good completely.” He said in a husky voice. 

Aziraphale’s pulse jumped and started to hammer even harder in his chest. This wasn’t something they’d discussed. Aziraphale was supposed to prove that he could escape Crowley’s pinning him down, and failing that, Aziraphale was supposed to admit defeat and buy Crowley dinner for the next ten years (something he’d be glad to do even if he _ hadn’t _ lost a bet). He wasn’t sure what Crowley meant by _ dominating good completely _, but whatever it was it was completely overriding the last of the controls he’d put in place over his body’s chemical reactions and he could feel his cock growing stiff where it was trapped between their bodies. 

“What… what do you mean.. dominate?” he stammered out

“I mean angel, that evil can’t triumph against good until good has been well and truly beaten. Until good has _ submitted _ to evil.” And with that, he rolled his hips against Aziraphale and _ oh dear lord _ the demon had apparently also lost some control over his bodily functions because Aziraphale could feel a thick, hot, hardness between them in the form of the demon’s erect penis. 

He gasped at the feel of their rapidly stiffening members rubbing together and his breath started coming fast as he looked up at Crowley, debating where this would go and what to do next. It seemed that Crowley was playing a new game, one that was decidedly physical, one that he’d never played with Aziraphale before. This was different than the competitions over blessings and temptings. Different than the verbal sparring back and forth, or the way Crowley would try to trick Aziraphale into saying and doing naughty things, or how Aziraphale would trick Crowley into being nice. This was on a new level.. A level they’d never gone to before, even though Aziraphale had fantasized about it for a long, long time. And here was Crowley, taking them there in an admittedly awkward and unplanned but extremely erotic fashion. 

“Oh.. well..” He began, still gazing up into Crowley’s bright yellow eyes, which were full of excitement and maybe a little nervousness. ”I suppose you’re right. evil wouldn’t truly triumph over Good simply by pinning good to the ground and saying ‘I win!’ would it? Evil would most certainly need to…_ force _ good into submitting… erm… completely as it were.”

“Yes angel.. _ Yes _.” Crowley nodded gently in agreement and shifted position on top of Aziraphale in a way that made the angel’s eyes roll back in his head. “And since Good has been such a sporting opponent, evil will let good choose how good wants to … submit. And” here, he paused for a moment, thinking “evil would only want good to… erm… submit if good also wanted to...erm do so.” 

Aziraphale smiled inwardly at Crowley’s rather adorable attempt to make sure Aziraphale had consented to this new game. He really was a very nice demon wasn’t he? Even though Aziraphale’s cock was now completely erect and throbbing against Crowley’s silky stomach, even though Aziraphale was looking up at Crowley with eyes that were undoubtedly filled to the brim with excitement and abject lust, the demon wanted to make sure Aziraphale truly wanted this.

“Would evil enjoy this more if good perhaps didn’t quite want evil to dominate him?” He asked, testing the waters. “If good were to, um.. resist evil a bit?” 

Something changed in Crowley’s face upon hearing this. His eyelids fell half-closed, his mouth fell open slightly and a strange noise ushered from the back of his throat. Aziraphale felt Crowley’s cock twitch between them. “Um… yes” The demon rasped out. “Yes. Yes, that would be… very...appropriate to the dominating of the forces of good… yes. But only if good secretly _did_ want it. Does good _secretly_ _want it_?” This little game had grown suddenly quite complex. Not that Aziraphale was complaining. He was bubbling over with nervous excitement and burning up with desire.

“Oh dear god yes. Yes. Yes very much. good wants evil to dominate it. So very badly.” Aziraphale hoped he hadn’t gone overboard, but he couldn’t help himself. He’d spent too many centuries eyeing Crowley’s lanky body and gazing at Crowley’s handsome, high cheek boned face behind those dark shades.. Too many nights fantasizing about this very thing happening, to play it cool. “But, for the purposes of this… “ he paused, thinking for a minute “wrestling match?” _ yes, that would work _ “Good will pretend _ not _ to want to be dominated by evil… if that’s what evil truly wants.”

“Oh angel.. It is… it is _ exactly _ what evil would want” Crowley replied, making another slow roll of his hips against Aziraphale and causing them both to moan a little at the delicious friction. “If good feels… erm… overwhelmed by the dominating, good can call evil by it’s .. erm true name and evil will… erm… back off as it were.”

Ah. So ‘Crowley’ was the safe word here. Interesting. “What shall good call evil otherwise?” Aziraphale asked, still playing along faithfully with Crowley’s kinky little game, making subtle gentle thrusts upwards with his pelvis as he spoke.

“Good may address evil as ‘Demon’, or ‘Evil Demon’, or um… simply… ‘Master’, if good were so inclined.”

“Yes Master” Aziraphale tested out the word and felt Crowley’s body writhe atop his own, saw Crowley’s eyes drift closed in pleasure. _ Oh… this should be interesting _ he thought, feeling his own excitement grow at witnessing what one simple word did to Crowley.

“Oh no!” he gasped out, really trying to sound afraid, but coming off more like a breathless starlet in a very bad movie about a woman tied to the train tracks. “What do you plan to do to me you _ Evil Demon _?” He gave an experimental wiggle underneath Crowley and was rewarded by a deep groan from above him.

“I plan to beat you into submission angel. To hold you down and… and… force you to submit to me.. To the powers of Hell.” Crowley’s voice was rough and gravely in a way that made Aziraphale’s insides melt. He removed a hand from where he was pinning Aziraphale’s arms over his head to snap his fingers and Aziraphale’s wrists were suddenly bound by some sort of rope he couldn’t see. 

Aziraphale couldn’t believe his luck. Had Crowley been reading his private diary? How could he possibly have known that Aziraphale dreamed of Crowley taking charge and dominating him this way. Making him into a writhing, begging supplicant. It made a lot of sense actually. He’d spent millennia as the platonic companion to a breathtakingly sexy, devastatingly handsome “enemy”. Being told by his fellow angels to stay away from Crowley. That Crowley was not to be trusted, was to be thwarted and evaded at every opportunity, while Aziraphale simultaneously yearned for him, pined away for him. It had ended up giving Aziraphale some very mixed up signals, and had turned him into one very kinky angel. He could only guess what their millennia long acquaintance had done to Crowley. He supposed he was finding out now wasn’t he? 

“How does it feel to be bound and helpless beneath the forces of Evil?” Crowley asked, a tone of actual curiosity over whether or not Aziraphale was OK with being tied up hidden cleverly under his theatrical gloating over Aziraphale’s helplessness. 

“Oh! Oh it’s horrible. It’s _ terrible _ . Oh no. How _ could you, _ you nasty, naughty demon!” Aziraphale gasped out as he gave an experimental pull at his wrists to test the strength of the ropes. They were just tight enough to be arousing, without cutting of circulation, and he could remove them with a thought and a gentle tug if he’d wanted to. He gazed up at Crowley, attempting to execute a look of alarm and trepidation, trying to push some of the lust he felt into a semi-convincing look of apprehension. 

Crowley grinned wickedly and then sat up atop Aziraphale, showing off his long, lanky chest and his flat stomach and his thick, stiff cock for Aziraphale to see. “At last. I have you pinned and helpless under me.” He intoned. “And I shan’t let you go until you’ve completely submitted to the powers of Evil and have accepted me as your demonic master.”

_ Oh sweet heaven above _thought Aziraphale at the sight of Crowley’s beautiful body, hearing those salacious words coming from Crowley’s mouth. He hoped he didn’t come too soon. He felt like he could get there pretty easily by just rutting his hips up against Crowley for a couple of minutes. He took a deep breath. “Never!” he cried “I’ll resist you until the end, you foul fiend!”

“Will you now?” Cooed Crowley. He reached down and began to stroke himself slowly, and Aziraphale thought he might discorporate on the spot from the sight of it. “We’ll see if you change your tune once I’ve worked on you for a while”

_ Oh lord. What does ‘work on you’ mean?? _ Aziraphale’s mind supplied several explanations, all of them exceedingly appealing. Out loud, he said “It doesn’t matter what you do to me, you bad, Evil Demon” making sure his voice trembled. “Nothing you can do to me will _ ever _ make me submit to you. Ever!” and then he executed his best pout, looking up at Crowley from under his lashes. 

“You’ll see angel. You’ll see” Crowley growled, menacingly, and with that, he slithered down Aziraphale’s body, roughly pushing Aziraphale’s legs apart to lie between them and promptly sank his teeth, gently, but with enough pressure to cause a sting, into the soft flesh of Aziraphale’s upper thigh, just inches from the base of his incredibly erect cock. 

Aziraphale threw his head back and gasped “Oh fuck!” he cursed, then remembering that he was supposed to stay in character for this little game they were playing, amended that to “Oh no! Oh ow! That hurts!”

Crowley’s head snapped up, a suddenly concerned look on his face, and Aziraphale, heart melting just a little, was quick to whisper “_ No, no, I like it. You can get quite aggressive with me if you want to _ ”, then in a louder voice, he said “It’s so _ sinfully painful. _ How dare you hurt me this way you horrible demon!” He was pleased to see Crowley’s sly grin return.

“I’ll do a lot more than simple love bites to you before I force you to submit angel” he hissed. He bent his head again, brushing the angel's cock aside with the back of his hand and began to suck a hickey into Aziraphale’s flesh on the skin right in front of the base of his cock. 

Aziraphale couldn’t help the loud cries that erupted from his throat at the feel of the demon’s hot mouth, so close to where he wanted it.. So close yet not quite close enough. He jutted his hips up against Crowley’s mouth and gasped out. “Oh! Oh lord noooo. Please… stop! You’re making me feel things I shouldn’t feel!” 

This was not technically a lie. He’d been told, repeatedly over the course of his very long life that angels did not feel lust, did not want to eat sumptuous desserts or lose themselves in the reading of books. Heaven had been quite clear on those facts, but Aziraphale had never been good at being an angel. Especially when it came to lusting after the gorgeous, flame haired demon who was now driving him slowly mad with his soft lips and sharp teeth. 

“Good” Crowley mumbled against the tender skin to the side of Aziraphale’s cock, before he placed a series of swift sucking kisses to the crease of Aziraphale’s hip. “I’ll make you feel all sorts of things you shouldn’t feel before this night is out. I’ll ruin you so that heaven won’t ever want you back”

“You.. You wouldn’t!” Aziraphale bit his lip to stop the indecent moan he’d been about to let spill from his mouth as Crowley’s hot tongue flicked out and played wetly against his lower stomach. The demon’s hands were gripping Aziraphale’s ample hips tightly, holding him down so that Crowley could continue licking, sucking and kissing the area all around Aziraphale’s cock, without ever rewarding him with any direct contact. “Even a faithless, heartless demon like you would never _ do _ such a thing!”

“Watch me” Crowley replied, then keeping his eyes locked onto Aziraphale’s he ran the tip of his long tongue up the length of Aziraphale’s cock with deliberate slowness. Aziraphale gasped out, letting his head fell back against the mattress as Crowley’s tongue drew a tickling, sparking line of fire up his length, lingering to play at the tip for a moment before withdrawing. 

“Oh god! Oh dear lord!” Aziraphale gasped, unable to play along for a moment and reverting to his own natural expressions of ecstasy. 

“Don’t bring god into this angel. She can’t save you now” Crowley answered with a note of soft, velvety surety to his voice. “I’m going to pull you down into the filth with me and get you all _ dirty _ so that heaven won’t even recognize you anymore.”

“No… please” Aziraphale, recovering slightly now that Crowley’s tongue was not on his cock for the moment, made sure his voice sounded weak and tremulous. Crowley grinned up at him.

“Do you want me to suck your cock angel?” he asked. “I bet that would be horrible for you wouldn’t it? Having a filthy demon’s mouth on your angelic cock”

Aziraphale’s cock twitched upon hearing its name spoken of so lasciviously. “N-no. No. Please don’t” he whispered, while simultaneously nodding a little to tip Crowley off to what he really wanted. “I’d be shunned from the gates of heaven for all eternity if I were to let a demon s-suck, my...my.. c-cock” He stuttered, hoping he sounded intimidated and alarmed, despite the fact that he was struggling to get his arousal under control so that he didn’t come the instant Crowley did what he was threatening to do.

“Yessss” Hissed Crowley. “They’d cast you out for sure if they knew you’d let me do it. What would happen do you think, if I made you _ beg _ for my mouth on your cock?”

“Beg?” Aziraphale thought this was an interesting turn of events as the idea of Crowley sucking him was probably on the top of his list of things he wanted _ right now _. “N-never! I’d never beg you for such a disgusting thing. How dare you even suggest..” He was cut off as Crowley lunged to lie on top of him, pressing their bodies together and bringingt his hot breath and soft mouth up to whisper into Aziraphale’s ear.

“You know you want this, you stuck up little angel. You know you want me to make you dirty with my hot… wet…. mouth.” Shivers ran up and down Aziraphale’s spine and his cock became unbelievably harder than it was a few seconds ago. He groaned deep in his throat, then turned his face to press his mouth close to Crowley’s ear. Crowley’s hair smelled sweet, the skin of his cheek was velvety soft. 

“I..I’d never.. I’d never want this. You’ll have to.. T-take me by force” 

“Come now angel,” Crowley whispered back, taking a moment to bite down gently on the curve of Aziraphale’s ear, which made sparks fly directly to his groin (how did he do that?) “You _ want _ me to suck you. You’ve always wanted it. Now’s your chance to give in and have what you really truly desire.To finally have what we.. what we... deserve”

He must have realized that he’d gotten a bit too close to the truth, because they both stilled. Memories of six thousand years of yearning for what (at least Aziraphale thought) they could never have, all coming back in a rush. Six thousand years of watching, pining, waiting. Six thousand years of _ hiding _. Of looking over their shoulders when daring to do something as simple as drink together in a cafe or walk together in a park. Crowley leaned back a bit to look down into Aziraphale’s face, his eyes full of profound emotion. Without thinking, Aziraphale quickly broke the bonds of the ropes that bound his wrists, reached up and gently grasped Crowley’s face in his hands.

“_ Yes _ ” he said, surprising himself at the swell of emotion he felt, affection tinged with sadness, welling up inside as he spoke “Yes. We both _ deserve _ this. Yes my darling. We _ do _.” 

Crowley let out a little half sob, half sigh and leaned down to capture Aziraphale’s lips in a tender kiss. They’d never kissed before. It felt a bit unusual to know that Crowley’s tongue had been on Aziraphale’s cock before Crowley’s mouth had been on Aziraphale’s mouth, but then again, their relationship had always been a strange one. Strange and ineffable. But good.

The kiss deepened swiftly and they wrapped their arms around one another, the game forgotten completely. Aziraphale brought his hands down to grip Crowley’s narrow hips, thrusting upwards, and was rewarded with Crowley’s high pitched whine of need. The demon broke the kiss for a moment to look down into Aziraphale’s eyes, his breath coming fast. 

“Angel..” He brought a hand up to stroke gently at Aziraphale’s cheek with tender fingers. “Angel I..”

“Yes Crowley. _ Yes _” Aziraphale responded softly, feeling tears fill his eyes as he gazed up at the beautiful face hovering above his own. “Yes.” he repeated, answering Crowley’s unspoken question. For now, in this vulnerable moment, after countless years of holding back, it was the best they both could manage. 

Crowley gently wiped away a tear that had escaped Aziraphale’s eye to tumble sideways down his cheek. “Are you alright angel?” He asked, the “naughty demon” completely gone, replaced by a caring, solicitous lover. The affection in his eyes made Aziraphale’s heart clench in his chest. 

“I’m fine dearest. I’m just a little bit overwhelmed. I’ve waited so very long..” he let the sentence trail off without finishing.

“I know angel. I know”. Crowley leaned down to place a gentle, soft little kiss against Aziraphale’s lips. “We could.. We could stop. We could just be ourselves if you want”

“No.. no. I rather like this game. If it’s alright with you dearest”

Crowley smiled warmly, nodding in acknowledgement. “If you insist” he said, eyes growing wicked. “Beg me to suck your cock” he growled out, slipping effortless back into his role, his grip on Aziraphale’s shoulders tightening. 

Aziraphale gasped dramatically in response. “No! I could never!” Neither of them bothered to tie his hands up again. It seemed unecessary. 

Crowley, suppressing a grin at Aziraphale’s theatrics, slid himself down Aziraphale’s body, both of them delighting in the feeling of his cock rubbing against Aziraphale’s soft skin as he went. 

Once Crowley was settled, face over Aziraphale’s groin again, he gripped Aziraphale firmly at the base without warning, and wrapped his lips around the head of Aziraphale’s aching cock. Aziraphale gasped in surprised pleasure, his hands gripping at the bed sheets at his sides.

Crowley withdrew and whispered. “How about now angel? Want me to do that again?”

“Oh my! Oh dear me!” Aziraphale struggled to sound disturbed and confused when really he wanted nothing more than Crowley to go further. “That was… so… very … terrible! How _ dare _ you violate me so!”

“Really angel? Terrible? So, you definitely don’t want me to do it again?”  
  


“Of _ course _ I don’t! What sort of depraved, fallen angel do you take me for? I’ll never submit to being touched so by a demon!”

“Well, too bad because I think you’ve earned another inch or two, just for being a stuffy prude”

And with that Crowley put his mouth back on Aziraphale’s stiff length, this time allowing his lips to sink a bit further down the shaft. Aziraphale thought he might lose consciousness from the pleasure. Every cell in his body wanted Crowley to keep going, to take his entire length in his hot mouth. When the demon pulled off his cock again, Aziraphale almost sobbed with disappointment.

“You want more. You know you do. You might as well admit it. We’re alone here in my bedroom. No one ever has to know”. To make his point further, Crowley used the tip of his tongue to play about on the head of Aziraphale’s cock, which at this point was bright pink and steadily leaking precum from the slit. 

  
“I… I…” Aziraphale was on the verge of giving in. His head was spinning, his body tingling. He’d gathered his elbows beneath him so that he could watch what Crowley was doing to him, and the sight of the demon, tender pink tongue torturing the flesh of his cock head was driving him slowly out of his mind. “I… Yes. Yes. Please give me more. Please” He gasped out in a rush. 

Crowley grinned a triumphant grin, then obediently took him back into his unbearably hot mouth and slowly sank down on him to the hilt, keeping his yellow eyes fixed on Aziraphale’s face the entire time. 

“Oh _ FUCK” _ the angel groaned out, his head falling back at the intense pleasure of Crowley’s clever lips and slick tongue enveloping him completely. “Oh fuck. Oh _ fuck _. You… that… that feels s-so, so very… good” he fell back onto the bed, unable to hold himself up anymore, unable to pretend to not want this any longer, as Crowley started sliding his velvet mouth back up the length of Aziraphale’s cock, then slid down again. Aziraphale cried out, making horse, throaty noises he didn’t think he’d been capable of before this moment. 

After that, the demon set up a slow steady rhythm, sucking, pulling, swirling his tongue around Aziraphale’s tortured flesh. Time seemed to slow down, or perhaps speed up? Aziraphale wasn’t sure. He lay there, gasping, crying out, calling Crowley “demon” and “my demon” and “my beautiful demon”, unable to control his mouth, or what was coming out of it. 

Crowley stopped and pulled off of Aziraphale with a soft pop “Angel, I think it’s time I made my domination of you complete” he said. _ Oh dear lord, what does he mean by that? _ Aziraphale’s hazy brain struggled to bring him back to the rules of their game, that had been all but forgotten under the onslaught of pure pleasure Crowley’s mouth had caused him. He looked up with dazed eyes at where the demon was crouched between his legs. 

“Whatever do you mean demon?” he asked, his voice shaking a bit with more than theatrics. 

“You’ll see” Crowley responded. He gripped Aziraphale by the backs of his knees and foisted his legs up and open, so that he was framed between them. Then he stuck two of his long fingers into his mouth to wet them with his saliva.

Aziraphale, catching on to what Crowley intended, felt himself getting even more excited. If he were honest with himself, he’d dreamed about this in his secret, guilt filled fantasies for longer than he cared to admit. “Oh… oh _ no _ ! You plan on _ defiling _ me?” he rasped out, letting his eyes go wide and his mouth fall open in what he hoped was a shocked look, but was probably more along the lines of debauched and willing. 

“That’s right angel. I’m going to loosen up your tight little opening with my fingers, then I’m going to fuck you good and hard with this evil demon’s cock. Would you like that?”

Aziraphale’s eyes rolled back momentarily at the sound of Crowley’s soft voice, threatening to make his wildest dreams come true. “But.. but.. If you do that, I’ll be utterly disgraced. I’ll be…” Azirapahle turned his head away as if in shame “_ fallen _”

“That’s right angel. You’ll be_ ruined _. I plan to ruin your pretty, pale arse with my big hard cock.” He grinned his most lopsided, wicked grin as he looked down at Aziraphale, flushed and exposed underneath him. “Don’t worry angel. You’ll enjoy it. I’ll make sure you do”

And with that he reached down between them and began slowly inserting his two fingers into Aziraphale’s tight opening. Aziraphale gasped in sudden pleasure and couldn’t help but buck his hips up gently to help Crowley at his work.

“Hmmm. It looks like someone is eager to move this along” Crowley murmured as he twisted his fingers a little deeper inside Aziraphale. 

“Oh.. no. No. I want _ no _such thing. You’re a horrible, evil, cruel demon!” But even as he said it, Aziraphale thrust his hips again and groaned at the feel of Crowley’s long slender fingers sinking inside him, working him open with delicious friction. 

Crowley began gently plunging and twisting his fingers inside Aziraphale, going slow but steadily increasing pressure and speed. “There we go. That’s it” He rasped in a voice that clearly betrayed how very excited he was by the act he was committing. “Yesss. That’s it my sweet, _ tight _ little angel. Do you like that?”

Aziraphale was bucking his hips up against Crowley’s fingers in earnest now, his cock, red and completely engorged bobbing gently between them. He was leaking continuously now, the slick precum dripping down to pool onto his stomach in long, thin trails. “No.. no… I can’t… It’s…” Aziraphale was losing sight of exactly what he should be saying, lost in pleasure. A small part of his mind had to stay trained on controlling his body’s reactions. He was too close to exploding, Crowley’s fingers felt too good. 

He looked up at Crowley in time to see the demon wrap a long fingered hand around his own very erect cock and begin to pump it slowly. The sight was almost his undoing.

“Do you want me to fuck you now angel? Do you want this filthy, _ evil _ demon’s cock buried deep inside you?”

Aziraphale nodded, incapable of speech, thrusting and twisting his hips up again and letting out a low moan at the thought of Crowley entering him. 

“What was that angel?” Crowley asked, a teasing note to his words, betrayed only by the way his voice shook slightly. “I can’t hear you.” He was stroking himself a bit faster now, his mouth had slightly fallen open and his breath was coming faster.

“Yes” Aziraphale breathed. 

“Yes what? Yes you want this _ thick _, long, demon cock inside you?” Crowley slowly removed his fingers, their absence pulling a low moan from Aziraphale, and positioned himself at Aziraphale’s entrance, applying a small bit of pressure. 

“Yes! Yes please put that demon’s cock deep inside me. Fuck me _ please _” Azirapahle abandoned all semblance of being coy or threatened and resorted to outright begging. “Please. Please. Please fuck me, please”

“Mmmm” Crowley hummed. “I knew you wanted it. Admit that you want it. That you want me” 

“I.. I want you. I want you so much. Oh Cro-” he caught himself just in time “Oh my _ master _.. My sweet demon. I want you. Yes” he was babbling now, unable to control the stream of words leaving his mouth. He slowly bucked his hips again trying to wriggle his way onto the head of Crowley’s cock. Crowley obliged him by pressing in slowly until he was half buried inside Azirapahle’s tight opening. 

Aziraphale cried out at the feel of Crowley, finally inside him. He looked up and saw that Crowley’s face was suffused with pleasure and just a hint of awe as the demon gazed down, directly at where their bodies were joined. Crowley visibly worked to control himself for a minute, taking a deep, shuddering breath before asking,

“Do you want more angel?”

“Oh god yes. Please”

Crowley slowly sank in to the hilt. “Oh fuck” he groaned as he bottomed out. “Oh _ fuck _” he repeated, gripping Aziraphale’s hips. 

“Oh angel. Oh fuck. You feel _ so good _” Crowley had apparently also forgotten the rules of the game. His voice had gone reverent, tender, as he slowly pulled out a bit and sank back in. 

Aziraphale gasped at the intense pleasure, letting loose a sharp cry as Crowley set up a slow, steady rhythm of thrusts with gentle rolls of his hips. 

“Angel.. Angel.. My angel. My beautiful angel” he was chanting as he moved against Aziraphale. His eyes, half lidded and full of passion were locked with Aziraphale’s. He lowered his head and placed a hot kiss to Aziraphale’s bent knee, letting his mouth slide open against Aziraphale’s skin. “Oh angel, I.. I’ve wanted this.. Wanted you for so long. So long.” 

“Yes Crowley. Yes. Yes my darling. I’ve wanted this too. You feel so good. _ So good _” Aziraphale also abandoned his playacting in favor of letting his true feelings show. 

Crowley leaned up, pressing Aziraphale’s knees to his chest, so that he could kiss Azirapahle, and their mouths melted together. The demon paused for a moment as he shifted position, but then began moving again, the depth of his thrusts somewhat increased at this angle and Aziraphale moaned loudly against his lips. 

“Darling” he moaned

“My angel” Crowley responded, his voice gruff with longing. 

“My_ love _” Azirapahle groaned

“My love. _ My dearest love _” Crowley echoed. 

They both froze.

Crowley pulled back to stare into Aziraphale’s eyes, surprise and wonder reflected in their marigold yellow depths. “Angel..” he breathed, and the way he said that one word, Aziraphale suddenly knew that all this time, it had not just been a simple nickname. Not just a label of his species, but an affectionate pet name. A small declaration, repeated, a hundred thousand times over the millennia of their ages long association. 

“Crowley. I love you.” Aziraphale said softly, bringing his hands up to frame Crowley’s face. “I have for so so long.”  
  


“Oh angel. I love you too. I couldn’t hide it any longer”

Aziraphale smiled. Crowley smiled. 

“Do you want me to keep going?” he asked softly

“If you don’t, I’ll discorporate on the spot darling. Please. Yes. do proceed.” 

Crowley nodded and did just that, this time adding more force behind his thrusts, causing a surprised gasp of pleasure from Aziraphale. 

“I’m close angel. Very close. Could you.. Could you touch yourself for me. I’d like to see you go before I do”

“Oh yes darling. Of course” Aziraphale reached a hand down between them and began to stroke himself. The combination of Crowley’s firm thrusts and the feel of his own hand moving along the tortured length of his cock brought him very quickly to the brink of pleasure. 

“Oh Crowley. Oh yes.. Just like that. Oh yes. Oh fuck.. Oh _ fuck!” _With a few final stiff pulls at his cock, Aziraphale felt himself clench and twist inside, felt a sharp wave of pleasure explode inside him and echo outwards as he came. Hot stripes of semen streaked their way over his stomach and up his chest as he convulsed around Crowley.

The sight and feel of Aziraphale coming, pushed Crowley over the edge. 

“Angel! Oh fuck. I.. _ I love you _” he groaned, his thrusts losing rhythm, his hips jerking as he released inside Aziraphale. Aziraphale felt the twitching of Crowley’s cock pulsing deep inside him and it blended together with the last aftershocks of his fading orgasm. 

With a few final, lazy thrusts, Crowley, snapped his fingers to clean the semen from both of their bodies and collapsed on top of Aziraphale. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley and cradled his lanky, warm, sweat damp body against his own, breathing deeply of the smell of Crowley’s hair. He placed soft little kisses to the side of Crowley’s face, to his brow, sighing happily. 

They lay in boneless warmth, clinging to each other for a while, as their breathing slowed and their heartbeats returned to normal. Crowley hummed happily and burrowed his face into Aziraphale’s neck. 

“I hope you’re prepared to fully admit defeat now angel” he slurred into the junction of Aziraphale’s neck and shoulder. 

“Oh yes my demon” Aziraphale responded, a smile on his lips. “I have been well and truly beaten by the forces of evil”. He stroked Crowley’s hair gently and squeezed him tighter. 

“Good” Crowley mumbled. “Glad that’s settled. We can always have a rematch in a few minutes”

Aziraphale’s smile as he looked up at the ceiling was broad and bright. “I like that idea” he said warmly. “I like it a lot” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
